


A Company Of Three

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Race Is The Stranger, Smut, Spalbert - Established Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot and Albert find just the guy to make their night unforgettable





	A Company Of Three

Spot was trying to read. Trying being the imperative word as Albert spread out across his lap. 

“Yes?” Spot asked, glancing down at Albert’s grinning face. 

“Let’s go out tonight,” Albert began, bouncing with excitement. “Find someone cute and have some fun.”

While Spot enjoyed his and Albert’s escapades, he was looking forward to an evening in with just the two of them. 

“I’ll make breakfast,” Albert poked at Spot’s side until Spot had no choice but to put the book away. 

Albert’s eyes were shining, his smile unresistable, and Spot rolled his eyes. “Pancakes?”

“And waffles,” Albert jumped up from the couch, pulling at Spot’s arm. 

The two were out of the apartment and before Spot knew it, they had rolled up to one of their local haunts. The bar was crowded as usual, bodies packed together, but Albert still managed to shove them through the sea of strangers. Once in the center, Spot and Albert began dancing together, scoping out any potential lovers.

“What about him?” Albert spoke close to Spot’s ear, pointing to a man dressed in leather from head to toe. 

“Nah,” Spot shook his head. “Leather makes me too hot.”

“Damn right it does,” Albert teased and Spot ran a hand down his face. “Alright, we’ll stay away from kinky tonight.”

“I didn’t say that now,” Spot retorted. 

Albert’s face lit up and the two continued searching around until both their eyes landed on a dancer in the crowd, swaying with the beat. He seemed one with the music, immersed in everything that surrounded him. When Spot and Albert looked back at each other, no words were needed. They made their way over, Spot going behind the stranger while Albert went in front of him. Moving in at the same time, Spot wrapped his arms around the guy’s waist while Albert held onto his hips, the two gauging his reaction. With a lazy grin, the guy threw an arm behind him, hooking it around Spot’s head while his other grabbed onto Albert’s shoulders. The three danced together seamlessly and Spot felt his hunger grow as Albert took to kissing the guy’s neck. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Spot asked, nibbling on the guy’s ear. 

He let out an appreciative sigh, pressing his back more against Spot’s chest. “Call me Race.”

“Cute,” Albert lifted his head, leaving small kisses along Race’s jawline. “I’m Albert, this is Spot.”

The music, as loud as it was, seemed to fade away and the three were savoring the touches of each other. It was Race who took the lead first, grabbing Spot and Albert by the wrists and leading them into one of the back rooms. In the dimly lit room, the three stumbled to the bed where Spot took his position behind Race again, the two kneeling on the bed as Albert stood in front of Race. Albert stripped Race of his shirt while Spot began working at Race’s jeans until Race was the only one without clothes on. Albert ran his hands along Race’s chest, earning a breathy moan as Spot massaged Race’s hips. 

“What do you like?” Spot ghosted his hand along Race’s cock. 

Race choked back a gasp, his head tipping back onto Spot’s shoulder. “I’m all yours. Both of you.”

Albert grinned, giving Race’s cock a pump. Race shuddered, his eyes snapping open and Albert swallowed at the sight of the dark lust in Race’s gaze. Race moved to his hands and knees, bracing himself on one hand as he undid Albert’s pants, then taking Albert’s cock in his mouth. Albert stared wide-eyed at Spot, but Spot only shrugged with an innocent grin, then grabbing the supplied lube in the bedside table. Coating his finger, Spot worked it into Race, using his other hand to squeeze Race’s ass. Race let out an appreciative moan around Alberts cock, his body moving both ways as Albert matched Race’s rhythm and Spot stretched Race open. 

“Whoa, baby,” Albert pulled his cock out of Race’s mouth, panting a little as Race looked up at him in confusion. “Won’t last much longer. Spot and I like to cum together.”

Race nodded his understanding, pushing himself back on Spot’s fingers, his face a mixture of pain and pleasure. Crouching down, Albert carrassed Race’s face, kissing him to help ease the process until Race was moaning into Albert’s mouth. 

“Ready?” Spot ran his fingers down Race’s spine, almost losing himself as Albert and Race broke their kiss.

Albert smiled something wicked and the two stripped down before helping Race into his position. Pushing in at the same time, all three let out low moans, the vibrations of Race’s mouth driving Albert wild as Spot lost himself in the tightness of Race. Starting slow, Albert and Spot followed each other’s lead, Race beginning to shake between the two of them. It wasn’t long before it began to speed up, Spot grabbing onto Race’s hips while Albert braced himself on Race’s shoulders. No one kept quiet, their moans and sighs mingling together until Spot and Albert lost themselves, spilling into Race. 

It was quiet for a moment before Spot and Albert pulled out, then guiding Race onto his back as they settled near his hips. Together, Spot and Albert licked and sucked at Race’s cock until Race cried out, his release spilling onto both of their faces. Sitting up, Spot and Albert cleaned off each other’s faces, licking and wiping away Race’s cum as Race watched them with hazy eyes. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Race sighed as Spot and Albert nestled on either side of him.

“What, a threesome?” Albert asked first, his legs tangling up with Race’s.

“Well,” Race blushed. “A threesome with the two of you.”

Spot’s wandering hand on Race’s chest paused for a moment and he furrowed his brows. “People know who we are?”

Race laughed at this, his gaze switching between the two. “Some of us, yeah. I just...the moment I saw you two, I didn’t want to do it with anyone else.”

“Damn, we should’ve found you sooner,” Albert grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Spot.

Spot rolled his eyes, before running a hand through Race’s hair and reaching out for Albert. “There’s plenty more nights, plenty more things to do. If you wanna be a part of it then…”

“God yes.”

The three laughed together, wrapped up in different embraces and as they talked throughout the night, Spot and Albert knew Race wouldn’t be leaving their lives any time soon.


End file.
